


Fennec’s Diary

by ReyAndor19



Series: Mandalorian Diaries [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: #FennecLives, Beskar, Diary/Journal, Episode: s01e05 The Gunslinger, Episode: s02e06 The Tragedy, Fennec Shand Lives, Gen, Mentioned Baby Yoda, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), SPOILERS FOR THE TRAGEDY, Slave 1, Spoilers, the high ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: A diary containing Fennec Shand’s experience before, during, and after The Gunslinger.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Toro Calican & Din Djarin
Series: Mandalorian Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034592
Kudos: 9





	Fennec’s Diary

Dear Diary,

Because yes, this is a diary. I’m allowed to keep a diary if I want to. Because maybe there’s someone out there who would actually be interested in the daily life of an assassin.

Maybe not.

But I’m bored, and it was this or cleaning my blaster for the millionth time. Right now, I’m on Tatooine. I’ve been here for a while, and I’ll save you a pointless trip there by telling you that it’s nothing but sand, sand and more sand. And maybe a corpse here and there. Of course, there’s the villages, but I stay far away from them, thanks to the bounty on my head. Ten thousand credits, thanks to my employers. Most of them were arrested by the Republic, or the New Republic, or whatever they’re calling themselves. I don’t get involved in government business unless it pays well.

So, back to me hiding out in the desert. It’s not advisable. Survivable, yes. But I sneak into town whenever I can. Which isn’t too often, since everyone keeps sending police or bounty hunters after me, when they could be spending those resources on getting rid of the Empire for good. I don’t usually choose sides when it comes to politics, seeing as I’m typically wanted by both… but the Empire destroyed a whole _planet_ , for force’s sake. That being said, the Rebellion technically destroyed a planet as well… and this is why it’s pointless for an assassin to pick a side.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Another bounty hunter attack.

He failed, obviously. I mean, I’m still alive. And he’s not. 

The idiot thought it would be a good idea to ride a dewback through the sand, and I could see him coming from...I’m not sure how they measure distance on Tatooine- sand dunes, maybe? -but he was pretty far away. And I don’t like to brag, but I’m a pretty good shot. It’s not really bragging if it’s true- I shot that guy down in the dark at a distance of about the length of two greater Krayt dragons. Maybe even three. And those things are _huge_. I’ve seen one around here, but it’s more focused on a nearby village than me. Mos something-or-other. I tried picking up some supplies there, once, but there’s the desert equivalent of a police droid. Some guy who protects the town from crime- including me.

Anyway, the dewback’s still alive. I’ll kill bounty hunters, but that dewback doesn’t care about the ten thousand credits on my head. It just wants to live out its life, and who am I to deny it that? Basically, I have a soft spot for animals. It’s always been a weakness. Don’t tell anyone, though. There’s no faster way for an assassin to lose hard-earned respect than to admit that she loves animals. Well, that, and if you do something really stupid like join the Republic or the Empire or sell out your employers.

  
  


Dear Diary,

There’s two new bounty hunters. Three in one day must be a record for me. They were slightly smarter than the last guy, and waited for both suns to fully set, but I can still see them. Idiots. But they’ve seen the dewback, so they know I’m here. So maybe they’re not entirely idiots. The one guy has some pretty expensive-looking armor. Looks like imitation beskar- no way anyone could get their hands on enough pure beskar to make a full suit of armor. So he either made the suit on purpose to intimidate enemies...or he was tricked and actually believes it’s pure beskar. The latter is much more comforting. Though it’s some professional forgery- looks like the real thing. Too bad the only real beskar’s controlled by the remains of the Empire.

The other guy with him has no armor at all. He looks like a rookie, which is slightly confusing. Why would an experienced-looking hunter team up with a rookie? Maybe it's an act. Anyway, I’ll update this when I can- they’re on speeders and moving fast.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Okay, it’s not imitation beskar. It’s the real thing. Imitation beskar would be no match for my blaster, especially two direct hits from it. Which means this guy is either really powerful, or the Empire’s after me. I’ve got the higher ground, so escaping now would mean giving up one of my greatest advantages. For now, I’m going to wait to see what they do. Let them make the first move. So far, even the smarter bounty hunters have underestimated my having the high ground, and I’ve managed to stay in my little camp. Hopefully the next time I update this, the bounty hunters will be gone and I’ll be able to get some sleep.

  
  


Dear Diary,

They’re coming, and they’re both riding speeder bikes. Fast, but not so fast that I can’t shoot them down. I’m going to stop writing for now- they’re getting a little too close for comfort.

  
  


Dear Diary,

They’ve got flash charges!

They’re getting close-

The armorless guy missed, thank the force.

I hit beskar armor’s bike.

Oh _kriff_.

Armorless is behind me.

  
  


Dear Diary,

They got me.

And for some reason, the only thing I can think about is the fact that armor guy’s armor is pure beskar. He’s a Mandalorian, or at least dressed like it. And I’m pretty sure he’s the same guy who has that enormous bounty on his head because of some kid. Though he doesn’t exactly look like the family type. Looks can be deceiving, I suppose. I’ve seen people surprised that I’m a woman, just because I’ve got a ten thousand credit bounty on my head.

Oh, thank the force.

Mando’s gone. And armorless? He’s an absolute rookie. This should be easy.

I mean, he hasn’t even noticed that I’m writing yet, and it’s not like I’m making a huge effort to conceal it or anything.

The suns are coming up. And these two expect to take me into town in broad daylight. Yeah, that’s not happening. I’m going to stop writing here for a little while to get armorless to let me go.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I’m not dead. I know the blood on this book begs to differ, but I’m alive. Which is a miracle in itself. I have no idea how I survived, but I did.

I also have no idea where I am. It seems to be the interior of a ship.

I can remember exactly what happened after I decided to convince the rookie to let me go. I told him that his partner, Mando, had a much bigger bounty on his head, and that bringing him in would give the rookie much more credit in the Guild. I thought I had him convinced...and then he shot me. After that, I can’t remember anything other than the sand and the blood and this book, which I somehow managed to hold onto.

Someone’s coming. I have to go.

  
  


Dear Diary,

My rescuer is Boba Fett. His name’s practically legendary in the world of crime, but he’s actually a fairly normal guy. For a bounty hunter, I guess. And he saved my life. So now I’m part droid. Which is...a lot. But I’m coming to terms with it. And it’s better than being dead. He offered to hire me as his partner, and I’m considering it. I prefer to work alone, but I owe him a debt, and...well, I’ve learned that working with a partner can be more effective at times. Also, he’s trying to track down Mando. Seeing as that’s what I’m doing as well, working together just makes sense. He’s a good boss, I’ve been helping him out around the ship for a few days, and he’s not the mean type. Tells good stories, believe it or not. You don’t expect an assassin or a bounty hunter to tell good stories, but we’ve both seen our share of the galaxy, and Fett’s even met Jedi. (After the Empire rose, I stopped believing there were any Jedi left. I mean, I always _hoped_ there were a few that had survived, but it wasn’t likely. But Fett met one once, when he was hired by Vader). Said Jedi also murdered him and his father...but he says that his father made a mistake allying with the Trade Federation. Bounty hunters don’t get involved in that kind of fight. He says he made the same mistake when he worked for the Empire, and it almost got him killed. Almost. He’s been staying on Tatooine ever since, just waiting. I’ve never asked him _why_ he was waiting. If he’d left, I’d just be another corpse in the desert.

  
  


Dear Diary,

We’ve found Mando and his kid. They’re on a planet called Tython. We’re heading there now- I accepted Fett’s job offer. His ship just entered hyperspace a few minutes ago, and I’m writing this from the copilot’s seat, watching the stars flash by. And waiting to get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any character diaries you want to see, feel free to let me know in the comments!


End file.
